Love In The Fountain
by Zyn Venus
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Yemin (OC) yang bakalan merubah dua orang homo menjadi normal. Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P), Bang Yong Guk (B.A.P), Kim Him Chan (B.A.P). Yaoi hints. CHAPTER 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Love In The Fountain**

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P), Yoo Yemin (OC), Bang Yong Guk (B.A.P), Kim Him Chan (B.A.P)

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi Hints

* * *

"yeobeusseo, Yemin ssi" Sapa Youngjae dari telponnya.

"Yeobeusseo, nugusyeo?" Tanya Yemin

"Youngjae imnida"

"Waeyo?"

"Yemin, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bisakah kau pindah ke Seoul?"

"Mwo? Pindah kuliah dari London ke Seoul? Memangnya ada apa? Pentingkah?" Tanya Yemin terkejut mendengar Youngjae.

"Ya, ini penting. Kau masih ingat saat liburan, kau bertemu temanku yang bernama Yongguk itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Nah, itu dia. Aku tau kau menyukainya, dan aku ingin sekali kau dekat dengannya. Tapi, untuk dekat dengannya hanya ada satu cara, yaitu pindahlah ke Seoul. Kumohon…" Bujuk Youngjae. Yemin tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung menyetujuinya. Malam itu juga ia segera memesan tiket pesawat dan mengunjungi dosennya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pindah ke Seoul. Setelah semuanya selesai diurus, ia pun segera pulang dan mengemaskan pakaiannya.

Esoknya, Yemin bangun dan berangkat pagi sekali ke Bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara, Yemin terus tersenyum membayangkan Yongguk. "Bagaimana ya dia sekarang?" Tanya Yemin pada dirinya sendiri.

-Seoul-

"Tok tok tok", terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Youngjae yang sedang asyik memasak dengan cepat merapikan masakannya yang telah ia tata di meja makan. Ia mengelap tangannya dengan serbet dan berjalan keluar untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

"Youngjae!" ucap Yemin bersemangat begitu melihat Youngjae membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Yemin, senang bertemu denganmu. Ayo, masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan" Youngjae tersenyum

Yemin pun berjalan masuk bersama Youngjae.

"Mmmmm, kamarku di mana?" Tanya Yemin tiba-tiba.

"Kamarmu ada di atas, pintu warna ungu. Baru saja aku kemaskan tadi"

"Oh, arasseo. Aku ke kamar dulu, ingin merapikan pakaianku" Yemin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamar, Yemin langsung mencampakkan tubuhnya di kasur.

-Kampus-

Yemin dan Youngjae berangkat ke kampus berdua. Semua yang melihat mereka merasa aneh karena tak biasanya Youngjae berdua dengan yeoja. Yemin merasa sangat aneh karena terus diperhatikan. Namun, ia tetap menutupi rasa anehnya itu. Youngjae mengajak Yemin berjalan menuju taman kampus. Mereka berjalan mendekati dua namja yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Yongguk ssi, Himchan ssi. Ini sepupuku, Yemin." Youngjae memperkenalkan Yemin pada kedua teman dekatnya itu.

"Himchan imnida" Himchan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yemin menerima dengan baik uluran tangan Himchan, "Yemin imnida" ucap Yemin tersenyum.

"Yemin ssi, sudah lama tak bertemu" ucap Yongguk sambil memeluk Yemin. Wajah Yemin memerah karena malu sekaligus senang.

"Yongguk ssi, senang kau masih mengingatku" Yemin tersenyum senang.

Sejak saat itu, Yemin selalu berusaha mendekati Yongguk. Youngjae senang melihatnya karena sebenarnya ia memiliki rencana yang lain.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Walau udara terasa dingin, tapi paling tidak, ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang mampu menembus dinginnya udara di Seoul. Hari ini Yemin ingin mengajak Yongguk ke café terkenal di Seoul. Semoga saja Yongguk mau. Saat di taman kampus, Yemin tak sengaja melihat Yongguk yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku. Yemin berjalan mendekati Yongguk.

"Yongguk ssi, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Yemin sambil duduk di sebelah Yongguk.

"Aku hanya pusing mengerjakan tugas ini. Jadi, aku memilih Susana taman yang tenang untuk menjernihkan pikiranku kembali." Jelas Yongguk.

"Oh, nae… Mmmmm, Yongguk ssi, maukah kau pergi ke café bersamaku malam ini?" ajak Yemin

"Mwo?" Yongguk memandang Yemin.

"Ke café"

"Nanti aku pikirkan karena aku juga ingin pergi dengan Himchan"

Yemin memonyongkan bibirnya karena merasa sedikit kecewa, "Arasseo~ kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau bisa mengerjakan itu" ucap Yemin sambil berjalan kecil meninggalkan Yongguk. Yongguk hanya tersenyum.

-Himchan POV-

Aku melihat Yemin yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yongguk. Jujur saja, ini membuatku merasa sedikit marah. Tapi, ternyata hanya sebentar, Yemin sudah meninggalkan Yongguk sendiri. Ini saatnya mendekati Yongguk. "apa yang kau lakukan dengan yeoja itu?" tanyaku pada Yongguk.

"Jangan mudah emosi, sudah kubilang, atur emosimu. Duduklah" Yongguk menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah ku coba, tapi, inilah aku." Ucapku dingin

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tadi dia duduk di sebelahku, lalu bertanya apa yang aku lakuakan. Kemudian ia mengajakku pergi ke café berdua"

"Mwo? Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Aku bilang, nanti aku pikirkan lagi, karena malam ini aku ada janji denganmu" jelas Yongguk

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu." Aku menepuk pundak Yongguk.

-Author POV-

Yemin terus mencoba mendekati Yongguk secara perlahan. Namun, ia hampir putus asa karena Yongguk tak sedikitpun tertarik padanya. Malahan, saat ini Yemin lebih dekat dengan Himchan. Namun, Yemin tetap menyimpan hatinya untuk Yongguk. Ia akan terus berusaha mengejar Yongguk.

Yemin tak tau apa yang dirasakan Himchan saat ini. Himchan sudah merasa ada sedikit rasa suka pada Yemin. Oleh karena itu, Himchan terus berusaha mendekati Yemin.

-Himchan POV-

Seperti biasa, aku dan Yongguk duduk berduaan di taman kampus. Kali ini, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting. Rasanya memang berat untuk dikatakan, tapi aku harus mengatakannya.

"Mmmmm, Yongguk ssi~"ucapku

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Katakan saja" Yongguk menatapku.

"Aku… sebenarnya… mmmmm…" aku sangat gugup mengatakannya. Aku merasa bahwa kata-kata ini sangat kejam untuknya. Jujur saja, aku merasa aku menjadi orang yang sangat berdosa bila berkata ini semua pada Yongguk. Sepertinya, aku mulai keringat dingin.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yongguk lagi.

Aku menggenggam tanganku erat-erat dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup karena aku tau aku adalah namja. "Yongguk ssi! Aku Mencintai Yemin!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai!

Nanti bakalan dilanjut chapter 2-nya

Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Love In The Fountain**

Cast : Yoo Youngjae (B.A.P), Yoo Yemin (OC), Bang Yong Guk (B.A.P), Kim Him Chan (B.A.P)

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi Hints

* * *

Seketika Yongguk memasang muka tak percaya akan kata-kataku yang barusan. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau…"

"Maafkan aku, tapi hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai di sini" ucapku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Yongguk. Hal yang mengejutkan terjadi, Yongguk memelukku dari belakang. Untung saja taman kampus sedang sepi saat itu. Dengan kuat aku melepaskan pelukan Yongguk.

"Arrgh~ kau gila!" ujarku tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Yongguk. Aku berlari secepatnya menjauhi Yongguk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

-Youngjae POV-

Aku berjalan di taman sekolah. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memikirkan tugas kampus yang belum selesai dengan suasana yang tenang.

"Yongguk ssi! Aku mencintai Yemin!" terdengar suara seseorang dari sebelah bangku taman. Seperti suara Himchan, tapi ku harap itu bukan Himchan. Aku mengintip sedikit di balik pohon. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat Yongguk yang sedang memeluk Himchan dari belakang. Hatiku serasa remuk. Bagaimana tidak, aku melihat Himchan dipeluk oleh Yongguk, dan telingaku juga jelas jelas mendengar pengakuan Himchan tadi. Aku merasa, Yemin bukan orang yang cocok untuk dijadikan pancingan. Aku merasa, Yemin merebut Himchan dariku, bukan merebut Yongguk dari Himchan. Dari dulu, aku diam-diam menyukai Himchan. Tapi ternyata, Yongguk sudah menjalani hubungan berpacaran dengan Himchan selama 2 tahun. Karena merasa Yemin yang bisa mengambil Yongguk dari Himchan, akupun mengundangnya ke sini. Ternyata dugaanku salah, Yemin malah merebut Himchan. Aku sangat merasa marah.

-Yemin POV-

Tak sengaja aku melihat Yongguk sedang berdiri menatap sesuatu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengikuti teman-temanku pergi ke kantin. Tapi sepertinya menemui Yongguk lebih menyenangkan. Aku berlari senang ke arah Yongguk.

"Annyeong Yongguk ssi" sapaku sambil tersenyum ceria. Yongguk menatapku sinis. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mulai takut dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak di sini~" ujar Yongguk dingin padaku.

"M… mwo?" tanyaku gugup.

"Sarang gajgo~ baboya! Karena dirimu, aku ditinggal Himchan! Kau tau, hubunganku dengan Himchan sudah 2 tahun lebih. Tapi, kau menghancurkan semuanya! Himchan mencintaimu, bukan aku! Seharusnya kau tak ada di sini, tak pernah ada di sini!" amuk Yongguk padaku. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Jangtungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Kakiku bergetar hingga aku terduduk dan tak bisa bediri lagi. Perlahan, air mataku mengalir. Hatiku sangat sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Yongguk adalah seorang homo. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Tetes hujan mengenaiku. Dengan berat, aku berdiri. Mencoba tegar, namun tak bisa. Aku berjalan kecil meninggalkan taman itu. Sesampainya di kelas, aku menundukkan kepala sambil menangis terisak-isak. Himchan tiba-tiba datang menemuiku.

"Yemin ssi, waeyo?" tanyanya lembut. Ia memegang pundakku.

"Pergi! Jangan kau sentuh aku! Seharusnya, aku memang tak pernah ada di sini. Aku hanya membuat hubungan kalian hancur! Yongguk benar, aku ini babo! Cepat kembali ke Yongguk, jangan perdulikan aku!" aku berteriak pada Himchan. Namun Himchan tak juga meninggalkanku.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku pindah ke sini untuk mendapatkan Yongguk! Tapi kurasa aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Jadi, kembalilah lagi pada Yongguk" ucapku lalu mengambil tas ku dan bergegas pergi. Himchan menggenggam tanganku, "Yemin ssi~".

"Jangan pernah perdulikan aku lagi" aku melepaskan tangan Himchan dari tanganku. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku mulai sedikit khawatir pada Yongguk karena Youngjae bilang Yongguk tak ada keluar dari rumahnya sama sekali. Aku takut ia sakit. Meski aku sudah pernah dibentaknya, tetap saja aku masih menyimpan sedikit rasa padanya. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli bubur dan pergi ke rumahnya.

"Annyeong~" sapaku dari luar. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. "annyeong" aku mengetuk pintu rumah Yongguk. Karena masih saja tak ada jawaban, aku nekat membuka pintu rumah Yongguk. Ternyata tak dikuncinya. Aku mencari Yongguk ke kemarnya. Kulihat, ia terduduk lemas, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Aigoya! Kenapa kau?" Tanyaku

"Tak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat. Bahkan, suaranya pun terdengar sangat serak dari biasanya. Aku memberikan bubur yang telah kuberi pada Yongguk, "ini, aku bawakan bubur untukmu. Makanlah"

"Ani~ aku tak mau makan jika Himchan tak bilang jika ia masih mencintaiku"

"Makan yang terpenting, kau nanti bisa sakit parah"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat

Aku menghela nafas. Dalam hati, aku berpikir, Yongguk ini orangnya ternyata lebih keras kepala dari dugaanku. Sebesar itukah cintanya pada Himchan? Entahlah, aku juga tak tau itu.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan secepatnya menuju rumah Himchan. "Himchan ssi!" teriakku dari depan rumahnya. Himchan membuka pintu rumahnya, "Wae? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu. Aku langsung menarik tangan Himchan.

"Aigo~ ke mana?"

"Ikuti saja aku!"

Sampainya di rumah Yongguk, aku menyuruh Himchan mengikutiku masuk ke kamar Yongguk. Kulihat wajah Himchan begitu terkejut. Yongguk hanya melihat kami yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Himchan.

"Kau harus membujuknya makan" bisikku pada Himchan. Himchan memandangiku dengan tatapan anehnya. Aku tak perduli dan langsung mendorongnya ke dalam kamar Yongguk, lalu aku berjalan pulang ke rumah.

-Auhtor POV-

"Yongguk ssi, sadarlah, kita ini namja." Ucap Himchan saat berjalan berdua bersama Yongguk ke taman. Ini ia lakukan untuk memulihkan kesehatan Yongguk yang sepertinya sangat drop.

"Aku tau aku namja"

"Kita sebagai namja harusnya mencintai yeoja, bukan sesame namja. Sadarlah~"

Yongguk merenungkan perkataan Himchan sepanjang jalan. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya" ujar Yongguk.

Sepanjang malam, Yongguk terus merenungkan ucapan Himchan. Akhirnya, pintu hatinya terbuka. Ia kini sadar, apa yang dilakukannya memang salah. Dan kini, Yongguk juga merasa bahwa seharusnya ia mencintai Yemin, bukan Himchan. Ya, sepertinya ia memang menyukai Yemin.

Esoknya, Yongguk pergi ke rumah Youngjae untuk meminta maaf pada Yemin.

"Yemin sudah pulang ke London. Ia bilang, ia memang tak pantas berada di Seoul" ujar Youngjae pada Yongguk. Yongguk memegang kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

-Yemin POV-

Sekarang, aku berada di London. Tempat yang paling aman menurutku. Aku duduk di tepi air mancur di "Hyde Park". Kupercikkan air di kakiku hingga bajuku hampir basah. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat melakukannya karena aku merasa ini cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa stressku selama ini. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja duduk di sebelahku, ia juga ikut memercikkan air dengan kakinya. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Haha, stop it please. Almost wet my shirt" ujarku.

"I'll stop it. But, I will never stop my heart to get you, I'll try and try again"

Aku melongo mendengar suaranya. Kulihat namja yang ada di sebelahku itu.

"Y…Y… Yongguk ssi?" aku memandanginya. Yongguk tersenyum melihatku dan langsung memelukku.

"Mianhae, aku sangat menyesal telah berkata kasar padamu di taman kampus waktu itu. Kini aku sadar… saranghae" ucapannya seketika membuat air mataku mengalir dengan mudahnya. Rasanya aku ingin melompat dari Menara London bersama hantu yang ada di sana(?)

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Lihatlah di sana. Aku kemarin berangkat ke London bersama mereka berdua" Yongguk menunjuk Himchan dan Youngjae yang sedang melihatku di seberang air mancur.

"Youngjae bilang, dari kecil kau memang senang berjalan-jalan ke Hyde Park, khususnya air mancur ini. Dan, aku melihatmu di sini." Tambah Yongguk.

"Soal, Himchan…"

"Sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku bukan homo, aku namja benar-benar namja sekarang ini." Ujar Yongguk. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali saat ini karena aku menjadi seorang namja sejati, bukan seorang homo.

"Kambalilah ke Seoul" ajak Yongguk. Dengan semangat aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan memeuknya erat. Aku terus menangis bahagia. Himchan, Youngjae dan Yongguk hanya menertawaiku karena aku menangis malu-malu(?).

-Author POV-

Mereka pun kembali ke Seoul dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Youngjae, Himchan, dan Yongguk yang dulunya homo, kini telah Yemin sihir menjadi namja sejati yang benar-benar bisa merasakan cinta dari yeoja. Inilah hidup, bagai roda yang berputar. Hidup ini pasti mengalami pasang-surut. Cinta juga terkadang manis, terkadang pahit, terkadang tawar, terkadang aneh. Bersyukur saja karena kita bisa hidup dan merasakan cinta.

* * *

Maaf untuk ending yang tidak bagus :)

Tolong tinggalkan review :)


End file.
